1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail management device and circuit therefor, and more particularly, to a nail management device and circuit therefor which can utilize an ultrasonic wave to thereby remove artificial nails from user's nails, separate foreign materials under the nails, and massage the nails and hands of the user.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Women, generally, have their nails long to make their hands very beautiful. To elevate the beauty of their nails, in addition, they tint their long nails with various kinds of polish or paint simple and beautiful pictures on the nails.
As known, a predetermined period of time should elapse in order for the women to possess given length of nails. Moreover, a careful attention should be paid to manage the long nails in a clean state.
To readily overcome the inconvenience as mentioned above, therefore, artificial nails, commonly called `tips`, have been recently developed and used. Examples of the artificial nails are an ABS nail, nail using glass fiber, nail using gel or acrylic, nail using powder and the like.
A user applies an adhesive material over his or her nails and then attaches the artificial nails thereon. In this case, the attaching method of the artificial nail with the adhesive material may be of course replaced with other various kinds of methods.
FIG. 1 is a partial side sectional view illustrating the artificial nail attached over the front surface of the nail.
As shown in FIG. 1, an artificial nail 14 having a real nail shape is attached on the front surface of a nail 12, on which an adhesive material 16 is applied.
As the time elapses, the nail 12 on which the artificial nail 14 is attached is long. So, the artificial nail 14 is gradually distant from a finger 10 due to the growth of the nail 12, which results in degradation of the beauty of the nail.
To prevent the generation of the above problem, the user should remove the artificial nail 14, after a predetermined time elapses or if necessary. In this case, since the user forcibly removes the artificial nail 14 from the user's real nail 12, there occurs a problem that a damage on the nail 12 or the partial breakdown of the nail 12 may be generated.
Typically, on the other hand, after women do their hands or nails, they directly massage their hands alone, by using hand lotion or hand cream(or in a molten state).
Since the user directly massage her hands or nails alone, however, there occur some problems in that the time period required for the massage becomes long and a complete massage for the user's hands or nails is not possible.
Meanwhile, water is typically used to remove the dust or foreign materials in the nails or on the hands. At this time, in case of specific dusts or foreign materials, solution such as acetone is used. As yet, however, there is no method for removing the dusts or foreign materials in the nails in a more convenient manner.
To solve the above problems, the user tries to remove the artificial nail and the adhesive materials on her nail by putting her hand in a solvent such as a cold acetone. However, a complete removal of the artificial nail from the nail is not achieved, and in addition thereto, a considerable time period for the removal is required.
To overcome the problems suffered in the conventional nail management methods as mentioned above, there is a need to develop a novel nail management device which can prevent user's nails from being damaged at a time when artificial nails are removed out of the user's real nails, eliminate dusts or foreign materials under the nails or hands in an easy manner, and have a function of completely massaging the user's hands.